<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「韦斯莱双子x珀西」韦斯莱与密室 by highwaytoOreo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359532">「韦斯莱双子x珀西」韦斯莱与密室</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo'>highwaytoOreo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp/ooc预警/奇怪cp出没预警 </p><p>第一章是G</p><p>目前出现的cp有 哈利x金妮 罗恩x赫敏 海格x巴克比克 </p><p>卢修斯x纳西莎 麦格教授x特里劳妮教授</p><p> </p><p>简介 </p><p> </p><p>有小道消息称，韦斯莱双子的把戏坊有一个秘密房间，传闻卢平教授，海格甚至还有卢修斯马尔福都曾偷偷光顾过。为什么要说偷偷呢，据说这个房间得随韦斯莱双子的心情开放接待，除了两位老板心情的好坏，还得提前在登记簿上留下姓名和回信地址进行预约，至于会不会受到邀请就不得而知了，但是据说…嗯，还是据说麦格教授是变成猫去访问的… </p><p> </p><p>魔法部给了珀西一个让他心烦任务，探索韦斯莱双子的密室，魔法部从来都不喜欢秘密。 </p><p>珀西不情不愿地在那本巨大的登记簿上留下了自己的名字。他对那两位的秘密才不感兴趣，他只对自己如何不在那两位手中倒霉才更在意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>韦斯莱双子x珀西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韦斯莱家双胞胎退学后在对角巷开设的把戏坊在短短一年里已经成为巫师界无人不晓的热门地点，霍格沃兹三年级生的短期访问单上甚至出现了霍格莫德以外的选择（对角巷93号），邓布利多认为学生从把戏坊的两位老板那儿学些顽皮的小魔咒无伤大雅，又有传闻佐科商店和蜂蜜公爵深感危机，联名致信魔法部要求限制韦斯莱把戏坊垄断市场，最后除了登上预言家日报被大家当成餐桌笑话以外，韦斯莱双胞胎的把戏坊还是热热闹闹的迎来第三家分店。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>传闻是从哪儿开始的呢，这就要从海格说起了。对角巷93号的客人们对这个大个子的频繁到访无法视而不见，只见韦斯莱家的双胞胎又把海格请到两楼那间挂着“非请勿入”木牌的房间里去了，更诡异的是这个憨厚老实的大个子离开时明显是护着口袋里不想让人看到的某样东西，乱蓬蓬长发和胡子下的脸透着奇怪的红晕，有和他认识的学生好奇地问他买了什么好玩的东西，他就支支吾吾的借口先行一步。</p><p> </p><p>接着有人看到黑魔法防御学的卢平教授在某个深夜敲开了把戏坊的门，有好事的群众形容卢平教授是带着“高深莫测又心满意足”的表情离开的。如果这都是偶然的奇怪事件，那当某一天某个顾客眼尖的发现两位老板竟然礼貌地邀请一只花斑猫进入那个神神秘秘的房间，上过变形课的霍格沃兹学生都能认出那是他们的麦格教授，大家开始变得超级疑惑了。所以这把戏坊的小房间到底藏着什么秘密呢？而卢修斯马尔福夫妇的到来更是让整个事件达到舆论的顶端，那一头想低调都做不到的铂金色头发和他的夫人也消失在门板后，有人说他们最后是从把戏坊后门走的。</p><p> </p><p>这么神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟，又接连有巫师界的名人造访，大家都好奇极了，在第十个试图偷偷潜入秘密房间的冒险者被韦斯莱双胞胎逮住后，弗雷德对乔治抱怨道，“那些玩意儿咱们都还没试完，这就要开门接客了？”</p><p> </p><p>接客，乔治嘴角抽了抽，“那你要好好挑挑客人噢，弗雷迪。”等等，弗雷德和乔治脑袋上同时冒出小灯泡，他们来选顾客就行了，至于到底选中不选中…反正再拖一段时间等剩下几个产品都测试完就行了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，把戏坊的顾客们发现两楼楼梯间竖起来一块告示牌，“亲爱的顾客们，如果您是一位充满好奇心的成年巫师，弗雷德韦斯莱和乔治韦斯莱将为您打开新世界的大门，请先在登记簿上留下您的姓名以及联系方式以便收到我们的邀请函，噢，不用担心，韦斯莱承诺全程使用隐形墨水。”</p><p> </p><p>“看起来更加神叨叨了！”还差一年成年的罗恩堵在楼梯口忿忿不平地说，比尔路过搓了搓傻弟弟的脑袋，潇洒的在登记簿上留下自己和芙蓉的花体签名，一会儿字迹就消失了，像是什么都没发生过，一些探头张望的顾客见着了都跃跃欲试地，不知道谁一屁股挤开了挡在楼梯间的罗恩上前涌去。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏和哈利一定有办法，被挤开的罗恩生着闷气去寻找自己的小伙伴。</p><p> </p><p>眼下罗恩和赫敏哈利还有金妮挤在一起偷偷地像在打什么坏主意，“不行！”只听到赫敏大声的否决，“在弗雷德和乔治眼皮下用增龄剂，罗恩你给我清醒一点！”罗恩瘪了瘪嘴不敢吭声。金妮默默拉走哈利，悄悄在哈利耳边说了两个字，“海格。”女朋友真聪明！哈利拉着金妮转身就走了，留下罗恩和赫敏在原地，“好吧，那弗雷德和乔治到底在搞什么鬼东西…”罗恩没啥脾气地嘟嘟囔囔，突然肩膀被大力拍了下，力道大的他差点栽地上。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，罗恩。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，赫敏。”两道声音一起响起，“好像有谁提了我们的名字——”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩苦闷地揉了揉被拍疼的肩膀，皱着脸看向那两张几乎一模一样的脸，“我可是你们的弟弟…”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，罗恩弟弟！”另一边肩膀又挨了一下，“麻瓜有句话——”</p><p> </p><p>“——打是亲骂是爱。”双胞胎异口同声说道。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩委屈但他不敢说，赫敏靠过里替他揉了揉肩膀，“嗨，我们在想两楼那间密室的事儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦——？”</p><p> </p><p>“密室——”双胞胎对视一眼，像是听到什么极其好笑的事，吭哧吭哧笑了起来，“嘿，乔吉，听到没，咱们有密室了！”</p><p> </p><p>“韦斯莱家的密室需要鼬佬腔才可以开启哦。”</p><p> </p><p>耶，两人击掌。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏有些恼火的看着这两人，明明成功经营着三家连锁店，穿着裁剪合身的西装马甲，还好好的打着领带，却又好像和当初在霍格沃兹当恶作剧大王的时候没有丝毫变化，啥都能拿来开玩笑，难怪珀西对自家双胞胎避之不及。</p><p> </p><p>“既然我们那么熟，”弗雷德突然开口道。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩和赫敏抬起头用期待的眼神望向他。</p><p> </p><p>“我和弗雷德在伦敦的时候给你带了礼物，”乔治接下话，从背后掏出一本包装精美的书塞在赫敏手中，“就当提前祝你生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩继续巴巴地盯着双胞胎俩，他俩看都不看他，叮嘱赫敏到，“别和罗恩一起拆礼物——”</p><p> </p><p>“以免造成不必要的损伤——”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏难得有些懵逼的点了点头，“这书和密室有关……？”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep。”双胞胎无视了傻弟弟的眼神，毫不愧疚地噔噔噔跑走了。</p><p> </p><p>“赫敏…”罗恩委屈巴巴地叫道。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，我们找个地方拆礼物去。”赫敏摸摸男朋友卷卷的头毛安抚到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我真的想写车的，但是…这手也不听我使唤…</p><p> </p><p>可能下章会解密名人们都是为了什么才去韦斯莱双子的“密室”。</p><p> </p><p>至于密室里有啥，这应该很好猜啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」韦斯莱与密室（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天罗恩额头上顶着一个大包照常来把戏坊帮忙，脸上带着和海格一模一样的红晕还挂着傻兮兮的笑容。赫敏一踏进店里就看到双胞胎齐齐抱着手臂端详着他们，“乔吉，一西可。”</p><p> </p><p>乔治不情不愿地掏出一个银西可塞在弗雷德兜里。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏憋着气侧过头不去看他两，照着自家男朋友脑袋就是一巴掌，罗恩被打了还一脸梦幻的看着她，赫敏更生气了。这时候金妮和哈利来了，两个小年轻脸红红的告诉他们，他俩从海格说漏嘴的内容里猜了个八九不离十。“海格的那只巴克比克，对，就是踢马尔福的那只，它，哦不，是她…她”哈利突然支支吾吾起来。“她发情了。”金妮冷静的说，“海格找弗雷德和乔治是想碰碰运气，看看他们这有什么药剂可以让鹰头马身有翼兽度过的发情期。”</p><p> </p><p>“你猜他们给了海格什么？”哈利卖起了关子。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩和赫敏摇了摇头又点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，他们给了海格一只施了法的大棉签，”金妮不好意思地笑了起来，“嗯…自己会转动的，那种你们懂吗…你们也知道鹰头马身有翼兽的脾气，噢…可怜的海格，他简直鼻青脸肿……罗恩？你的额头怎么回事？”金妮这才注意到哥哥肿着大包的脑门。“我亲爱的鹰头马身有翼兽砸的…”罗恩用一种梦幻的语调说着，这下连哈利都用一种看智障的表情望着他了。赫敏捂住脸，接着她从施了扩充符（抱歉，我不记得给包增加容量的魔法具体叫什么了）的包里掏出一本封面布满异域花纹的书籍来，“弗雷德和乔治给我的礼物。我应该听他们的话一个人拆，”赫敏有些愧疚的看着男朋友脑门上的大包，“以免造成不必要的损伤…”</p><p> </p><p>卡玛苏特拉。封面上歪歪扭扭的写着。</p><p> </p><p>哈利好奇的翻开一页，金妮在看到那张动态的不可描述的时候，啪的一声合上了书。哈利啥都没看见，十分困惑的看着自家女朋友。金妮不理他，哈利再望向罗恩，罗恩持续散发着粉色泡泡，“赫敏的腰好软哦……”</p><p> </p><p>金妮表示再也听不下去这些了，拉着哈利头也不回的走掉了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」韦斯莱与密室（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三章G</p><p>又是热闹的一天，弗雷德和乔治送走最后一个顾客，锁上了把戏坊的门，他们回到阁楼里，对着登记簿上写满了的名字发愁。<br/>“会不会是丽塔斯基特又写了什么小道传闻。”乔治想起小报上曾形容哈利“十二岁瘦弱的男孩，绿色的眼中带着忧伤的眼泪”，乔治仿佛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>“乔吉，我敢说这名单长度可以和当年食死徒人数有一比。”弗雷德惊奇的咂嘴，“好奇心啊，乔吉，再去准备点无头帽，就搁登记簿旁边。”<br/>乔治应了声钻进了仓库，弗雷德对着登记簿挥了挥魔杖，至少三分之一的纸页燃烧了起来，“小兔崽子。”弗雷德感叹了一句，把灰烬吹散了，这下剩下的都是货真价实的成年巫师了。<br/>第二日中午，有人瞧见幸运儿李乔丹和双胞胎勾肩搭背地走进了密室，然后没多久便失魂落魄地走了出来。<br/>第三天是塞德里克和他的朋友们，男孩子们哄笑着跨了进去，兴高采烈地掏空了腰包。<br/>第四天是弗利维教授…<br/>…<br/>第N加一天，没被邀请的巫师们开始着急了，然而所有踏入过韦斯莱密室的人都有一个共同点，那就是守口如瓶，把戏坊的密室成功跻身为巫师界的未解之谜之一。</p><p>弗雷德和乔治都没有想到这回事会愈演愈烈，哈利告诉他们，甚至有学生跑去找占卜课的特里劳妮教授，特里劳妮教授微笑着告诉他会被格兰芬多的麦格教授扣掉五十分。那位拉文克劳的学生回到学院公共休息室里后，和同学们质疑起了特里劳妮教授的占卜能力，消息不胫而走，最终传到了麦格教授的耳朵里，被以“非法议论学院教授”为由扣掉了整整五十分。这理由听上去倒是有点斯莱特林…<br/>魔法部也坐不住了，关于韦斯莱把戏坊的密室已经有太多个版本的说法，即使和韦斯莱们交好的金斯莱也认为还是有必要了解下情况，于是这个任务合情合理地落在了珀西韦斯莱头上。<br/>珀西最近很心烦，一想到要和那两个满脑袋馊主意的弟弟打交道，珀西腹诽不已，不就是部长大人您没收到特别邀请吗，不就是您也好奇吗！居然还正经的下口令来派他出外勤，珀西只好叹了一口气往对角巷走去。<br/>今天是他的幸运日，珀西心想。两位老板忙着在第三家分店搞活动，店里只有罗恩和赫敏在照看生意。珀西经过他们的时候顺便打了个招呼，罗恩瞪大了双眼，“你怎么来了？”<br/>珀西真不想理这个傻弟弟，都是哥哥为什么比尔可以来，他就不能来！珀西还是耐心回答了他的问题，“公务派遣。”罗恩蛮满脑袋问号地等他继续说下去。珀西指指两楼，“部长想知道那儿究竟是怎么回事。”你以为他想来吗！珀西心里苦。他看到眼前罗恩和赫敏一脸奇怪的表情，甚至还带有点同情，同情？珀西觉得一定是自己眼花了，罗恩和赫敏都没有成年，告示牌上清楚写着必须得是成年巫师才能预约呢，他们能知道点啥呀。<br/>于是珀西昂头挺胸地绕过他们，走到那本黑色封皮的登记簿旁边，他尽可能地把字写的小，双胞胎们看不到就最妙了，到时候就能和金斯莱说没有获得邀请函呗。珀西这么计划着签完名，瞥了一眼手边的无头帽，这又是在整哪出？珀西懒得细想，在罗恩和赫敏想笑又有些怜悯的眼神中离开对角巷93号。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」韦斯莱与密室（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜，把戏坊阁楼。<br/>
弗雷德眯着眼睛在看登记簿上的名字，乔治把蜡烛往他那儿推了推，“老实告诉我弗雷迪，你是不是快瞎了。”<br/>
弗雷德搓了搓眼睛招呼乔治过来，“不，乔吉你过来看，这写的是珀西韦斯莱吗？”乔治蹭的一下有了兴趣，窜到弗雷德身旁。那字龙飞凤舞还写的特别小，像是不想被人发现，而他们珀西哥哥的字迹一向是工整端正的，但是经过双胞胎仔细辨认，这堆潦潦草草的字确确实实写的是珀西韦斯莱。</p><p>“该是魔法部坐不住了”，弗雷德猜道，“珀西才不想把他宝贵的时间花在我们身上咧。”乔治想了想，因为太想笑把脸憋出了一个奇怪的表情，接着他用一种意味深长的语气和弗雷德说，“那我们可得好好招待他…”</p><p>珀西是在某一天早晨收到邀请函的，在他刚想在办公桌前坐下的时候，这封聒噪的信跳了出来，双胞胎热情洋溢的声音把部门同事都吸引来，珀西的办公桌还没有这么热闹过，并且不出意外金斯莱很快就会得知这一消息，一想到双胞胎珀西深深地叹了一口气。果然，花了好半天时间打发完好奇的要命的同事们，下午金斯莱的口令就来了，珀西只能匆匆的赶往对角巷93号。</p><p>当他赶到的时候，双胞胎正把一个小女巫逗得咯咯直笑。弗雷德和乔治回头看见珀西格格不入的站在店里，珀西穿着合身的细条纹西装，领带端端正正地系着，皮鞋擦的铮亮，看起来一点都不像一个男巫，反而像是麻瓜银行里的职员。珀西镜片后的眼睛透出不怎么耐烦的神情，办公桌上还有着一大摞羊皮纸等着处理，而现在他却被派去玩笑商店调查什么密室，珀西对两个弟弟是完全信任的，即使他们从小喜爱倒腾些奇怪的把戏，小房间里嘛无非是些罕见的稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，难道他们还能偷偷养条龙吗，就算养了…也就养了，查理还兜不了吗。珀西在原地胡乱的想着，直到两只手一左一右地搭上他的肩膀，“韦斯莱把戏坊热烈欢迎——”<br/>
“韦瑟比先生的到访——”两道不怀好意声音一前一后地响起。</p><p>珀西眉头跳了跳，你看，这就是兄弟之间，如果有什么糗事发生，那是要被记一辈子的。珀西抖落那两只手用一种公事公办的口气说，“魔法部部长对你们密室的秘密十分重视，我将代表部长本人对密室进行检查。”他看了看双胞胎，又换一种担忧的口气问到，“你们没藏什么禁物吧？。”</p><p>双胞胎滑稽地对视一眼，弗雷德亲热地一把揽住珀西的肩膀，“那得劳烦韦瑟比大人亲自来检查了。”珀西被体格比自己大一圈的弟弟揽着只好随他带上了两楼，乔治挂着笑紧跟在后边。</p><p>房间里点着不少蜡烛，地上铺着厚厚的毛毯，靠墙的木头货架上满满当当地堆着许多小玩意儿，看上去双胞胎还未整理过它们，墙上挂着些奇奇怪怪的装饰物，带尖锥的金属项圈，看上去像是牛皮制的鞭子，毛茸茸的猫耳发箍还有各种动物尾巴装饰物…珀西感知到有些东西上并没有魔力的痕迹，像是完全的麻瓜制品，看起来没什么特别，珀西满心疑惑地顺手拿起一瓶不明液体。<br/>
“试一下，看在是哥哥你的份上不收钱。”弗雷德在一旁怂恿到。</p><p>“费洛蒙？”珀西读着瓶身上的字狐疑道，“这和神秘人有没有关系？魔法部说了不准散播…”乔治的动作打断了他的话，乔治旋开瓶盖倒了些在手背上，指尖沾了两滴蹭在珀西的耳后。珀西吓了一跳，一股浓郁的香气冒进他的鼻腔，就只是挺香的，而且乔治先倒在自己手背上了，珀西想了下便放下心来，“麻瓜香水，哥哥不用紧张，”乔治在他耳边说。珀西觉得有点奇怪但是他说不上，瓶身上别说黑魔法了，连魔法痕迹都没有。不是人人都像他们那个热衷于麻瓜事务的爸爸，并且麻瓜物件在魔法界是被允许使用的，那每个从这里出去的人都在保守什么小秘密呢？</p><p>珀西的眼睛飞快地从货架上扫过，一个金色飞贼吸引了他的注意，这个金色飞贼比训练时用的那只小多了，珀西可以完全把它捏在手中，于是他也这么做了，突然鬼飞球在他手中剧烈震动起来，珀西差点握不住它，金色飞贼伸出了许多片透明的软翅全方位扫过珀西半合拢的手掌。珀西异样的感觉更深了，他扯了扯领带，觉得束起的领带比任何时候都像魔鬼藤。这时弗雷德的声音在另一侧响起，“噢，这可不是这么用的。”热热的呼吸随着话语打在珀西的颈侧，那里一整片的皮肤都有了怪异的感觉。弗雷德的手指蹭过那片起了鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤，“哥哥很冷吗？”珀西差点跳了起来，他一点儿都不冷，倒是有点热。珀西放下还在震动不已的金色飞贼，默默走到往双胞胎远一点的地方松了松领带。</p><p>双胞胎才不放过他，弗雷德和乔治两步就走过去一左一右圈住珀西，弗雷德手上拿着一只小夹子在珀西眼前晃，“猜猜这是干嘛的？”珀西在两人投下的阴影里越发觉得浑身发热，“书签？”他压根没动脑子回答道，“啊！”是乔治啪的一下把另一个夹子夹在他的耳垂上了，珀西毫无准备的发出了一声短促的惊叫，“乔治！！”乔治朝他做了个鬼脸跳开了，弗雷德笑了，“乔吉，不对。”那只小夹子凹凸不平的夹在珀西的耳垂上，麻麻痒痒的但是不疼。珀西在弗雷德的气息下整个人都热的快冒烟，他不禁扯掉了领带，还不忘好好的卷号塞进了口袋，他看了看弗雷德问到，“那是做什么的？”弗雷德嘴角勾着坏笑低下头看他，蜜棕色的瞳孔锁定着他，在珀西还在思考他在打什么鬼主意的时候，弗雷德的手悄悄探入他的外套，啪，那个夹子咬住了他的乳首。梅林啊，这是什么鬼东西！珀西在心底咆哮，“变态！”他使劲去推挂在他身上的弗雷德，没想到弗雷德还抓着那个小夹子，乳首被扯起的刺激让珀西又啊的惊叫了一声，弗雷德还在旁边委屈道，“就是做这个的呀，哥哥。”</p><p>仿佛一道闪电劈进了珀西的脑袋，梅林啊！会震动的金色飞贼，小皮鞭，乳夹…大家都支支吾吾的表现，珀西的脑子疯狂转动着，余光还瞄到蜡烛照不到的角落里那一根很很不可描述的东西。他不可思议的来回看着两人，耳朵全涨成了粉色。“你们居然！居然在卖成人用品？！”珀西嗷的一下扯下身上的夹子，揪住弗雷德的衣领，“妈妈知道吗？”乔治凑过来趴在珀西的肩膀上呼哧呼哧地吹气，“妈妈和爸爸买了好些呢。”他这是听到了什么，珀西头昏脑涨的傻站在原地，乔治还在顽皮朝他耳根吹气，弗雷德拿着夹子试图再作怪，他气恼地推开双胞胎，一边在心里疯狂问候金斯莱向门走去，乔治闪身挡在房门口抱着手，“哥哥打算这样就走出去吗？”说着暼了一眼珀西被撑起的西装裤，弗雷德则把手搭在他裸露在外的颈侧皮肤上，“看起来麻瓜的迷情剂效果不错呢。”</p><p>“嘿！你们实在…”珀西气的想从西裤口袋里抽出魔杖，没料到弗雷德隔着衣服在他后腰上轻轻一掐，那像过电一样的感觉让珀西双腿一软，跪在了铺着厚厚毛毯的地上。弗雷德和乔治见状蹲了下来，乔治勾起他的下巴轻轻挠了挠，抬头和弗雷德说，“今早上还收到马尔福家的补货订单呢，看起来德拉科马上就会有弟弟或者妹妹了。”弗雷德从后头摘掉了珀西的牛角眼镜，对马尔福家表示出些许厌恶，“再多一个小德拉科吗？不如让他继续性冷淡着吧。”珀西被拿走了眼镜，视线有些模糊，他茫然的看着眼前的人，“谁性冷淡？”<br/>
噗，乔治喷笑了一声顺手揉乱了珀西的头发，“反正不是你。”<br/>
“弗雷迪，想想一千加隆。”乔治又和弗雷德说到，“外加掌握着这么一个大秘密。”<br/>
“卢修斯马尔福？”珀西惊的暂时忘掉了自己的状况。“哥哥还有心思管别人？”弗雷德揉了一把珀西鼓起的裆部笑咪咪地说。敏感部位被人突袭，珀西哪里经过这种阵仗，费洛蒙的香气还不断从耳后传来，他呃了一声趴在了毛绒地毯上。弗雷德和乔治仿佛觉得他很好玩似的，两双手轮番摸过他的脸颊，颈后的皮肤，探入了西装外套抚摸过隔着衬衫的胸部。手掌经过的地方暂时带来些凉意，移开后燥热却更猛烈地卷土重来。珀西想晃掉那作乱的手，他拼命扭动着身体。弗雷德脱下了珀西的细条纹西装外套，伸手把他的上半身按在了地毯上。<br/>
“噢，哥哥，这是在勾引我们…”随即珀西发现他的西裤离开了他，弗雷德的手摸过他翘起的臀部，在他的大腿内侧轻轻画着圈，珀西绝望又诚实地完全勃起了，按在他背上的手使他动弹不得，下半身被剥了个精光暴露在空气中，珀西想说脏话，到嘴边就变成了某种甜腻的呻吟，他被自己发出的声音惊的牢牢地闭上了嘴。</p><p>乔治突然站了起来走到货架边上悉悉索索地翻找着，“弗雷迪，那瓶舒缓喷雾在…噢……在这儿”，乔治拿着一罐粉色包装的东西重新蹲在珀西面前，弗雷德念了句“速速飞来”一个金色物体飞到了他的手中，珀西不知道他们要对他做什么，他的阴茎因为该死的麻瓜迷情剂硬的不行，我要辞职！！一个声音在他心里愤怒的大叫，还有个声音小小的说，我好想射…很快他的脑子里只剩下好想射这个想法了。乔治把舒缓喷雾递给了他的孪生哥哥，弗雷德拿着喷雾朝着珀西两腿间的粉色小洞喷了三下，“三下差不多吧？”他有些不确定地问道。<br/>
“你上回只给我用了一次！”乔治突然抓狂道，“怎么不知道心疼我！”<br/>
“噢…噢…噢我没经验嘛。”弗雷德心虚道，又偷偷按了两下喷头。<br/>
珀西无暇顾及双胞胎劲爆的对话内容，晕红的脸蹭着柔软的毯面，无法抒解的欲望难受地抽动着。有什么凉凉的东西附在了难以启齿的地方，一股钻心的痒意窜进他的心口，接着一根手指捅进了那个发痒的地方，按压着周围的内壁，他小声地呻吟着，噢…<br/>
手指不断的加入进来，珀西趴在地毯上无力地发出喘息，密密麻麻的痒意像一根隐形的丝线从后穴牵引着勃起，每抽动一下就期待着更粗暴的第二下，接着所有的填充都抽出了他的身体。“唔……”珀西难以忍受地发出气声。“马上就会很舒服的，哥哥，”乔治摸着他的脸颊循循诱骗道。<br/>
一个冷冰冰的物体被塞了进来，“什…”珀西都来不及害怕，体内那个圆形物体便开始疯狂震动起来，还有伸出的软翅扫过柔嫩的肠壁，梅林啊，他知道那是什么玩意儿了，珀西攥紧了地毯上的长毛绒，眼角微微泛红。<br/>
弗雷德和乔治站了起来抱着手观看他们的哥哥被情欲吞噬的样子，真辣，两人同时咂嘴。<br/>
后穴传来的快感让珀西口齿不清地讨饶，“快拿…拿出来啊……”<br/>
“靠后面射出来——”<br/>
“就拿出来——”两道恶魔的声音一前一后响起。<br/>
他下意识地想用手去抚慰涨疼已久的阴茎，弗雷德眼尖地瞅到了，一个皮制手铐被施了飞来咒，弗雷德在他身旁轻轻的跪下，动作迅速地把他的双手拷到身后。他入迷地看着他的哥哥半敞开着衬衫，双腿分开撅着白皙圆润的臀部难耐地挣扎着，淡色的乳尖挺立着陷在厚厚的长毛绒地毯里若隐若现。<br/>
浑蛋，这怎么可能射出来。珀西心里怒骂道。</p><p>仿佛知道他所想的，弗雷德在他耳边悄悄地说，“我和乔治花了好大一笔钱才从蒙顿格斯那儿买下了这条飞毯，哥哥弄脏它的话可是要受惩罚的哦。”<br/>
珀西这才感受到身下柔软的绒毛，他有意识地蹭动起来，长毛绒轻柔地拂过茎身，有些密密地扎在龟头，甚至钻入小孔，尝到了甜头以后，他再也忍不住一下又一下地磨起那条昂贵的飞毯，乳头也被很好的照顾到了，细细的绒毛尖骚扰着挺立起来的莓果，珀西嘴里发出了舒服的闷哼，“噢……嗯嗯…嗯……”<br/>
“真淫荡。”跪在旁边的弗雷德裤子也撑起了一大包，他啪地一声拍在了珀西裸露的屁股上，轻微的疼痛是最好的催情剂，珀西猝不及防地高潮了，他尖叫着射出一股一股乳白色的精液，弄脏了飞毯的好大一片绒毛。</p><p>“看起来哥哥迫不及待地想受到惩罚呢。”</p><p>TBC</p><p>*韦瑟比，原著里珀西特别崇拜巴蒂克劳奇，在魁地奇世界杯的时候殷勤地给克劳奇递茶水，但是克劳奇记不清他的名字，叫他韦瑟比先生。被双胞胎嘲笑了很久。</p><p>其实下一章还没有想好给可怜的韦瑟比先生用什么道具…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」韦斯莱与密室（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大家新年快乐鸭——</p><p>第五章是车车车车——</p><p>猩红的长绒毛飞毯上，星星点点的白浊格外醒目，弗雷德看了眼还在急促喘息的珀西，他的手指勾起一搓被弄脏的绒毛，白浊粘上指尖，故意在珀西白净的下巴上抹了个干净，“哥哥射的真多…”<br/>
“弄脏了…怎么办呢。”乔治围了过来，用半真半假怜悯的口气说。<br/>
珀西陷在毛毯里，双手因为被拷住无法动弹，他尝试着扭头躲开那只骚扰他的手，却在下一秒被大力翻转过来，他仰面躺着身体泛着粉色，小腹处还有自己残留的精液，而失去了眼镜的遮挡，寻找着双胞胎的眼神竟有些无辜。<br/>
“噢…别这样看我。”弗雷德发出了一声呻吟。<br/>
接着乔治用一条光泽的猩红色缎带遮住了他的视线，在脑后绑了个精巧的蝴蝶结。<br/>
眼前的黑暗让珀西有片刻清醒，但是他对于自己的处境第一次有了无能为力的认识，任何身份都没法让他从双胞胎手里逃脱，身体上的燥热又很快再次淹没了他的所剩不多的理智，他咬着嘴唇企图度过新一阵的热潮。<br/>

但是皮制的鞭子打断了他的忍耐，弗雷德用了些劲，牛皮制的软鞭在泛红的皮肤上留下一道道暧昧的红痕，珀西松开嘴唇惊叫了起来，麻麻痒痒的刺激随着每一鞭仿佛都打进了骨髓，有几鞭恶劣地抽在大腿根部，弗雷德避开了珀西又有抬头趋势的阴茎，不痛不痒的反复刺激着旁边的皮肤。被蒙着眼，不知道下一鞭会打在哪儿的恐惧让珀西身体变得额外敏感，几乎每一鞭都会惹得他尖叫，他听到乔治的声音在上方响起，“…弗雷迪，你有没有施隔音咒？”<br/>
“没。”弗雷德不以为然地说，“哥哥看起来很喜欢被人听见的样子啊。”<br/>
珀西听见了，他愤怒又无力地辩解道，“我一点都不想…啊！”<br/>
这一鞭子抽在了他的乳头上，珀西难以自制地尖叫了一声。<br/>
“没有？”弗雷德拖着音调说，“撒谎可是要付出代价的哦。”<br/>
“我…”珀西还想反驳他，却被突然塞进嘴里的圆形物体堵住了话，他试图用舌头顶出那玩意儿，可是乔治抽紧了那物体两端的绳索固定在他的后脑勺，使他只能发出呜呜呜的可怜声音。<br/>

鞭打声呜咽声和粗重的喘息声回荡在密室里，珀西眼角溢出的生理泪水把眼前的缎带浸染成深色，口角无法吞咽的津液凄惨的淌了下来。弗雷德停下了手，观赏着眼前红痕交错的身体，似乎还缺了点什么，他思索着，然后他看到乔治拿起最初被珀西甩在地上的小夹子，把它放回到最适合它的地方。<br/>
“呜……呜呜嗯！”珀西的呜咽猛然拔高了，乔治好玩似的拉扯着乳夹上的金属链条，挺立的乳珠反复被拉长又恢复原状，珀西的胸口剧烈起伏着，腿间的事物再次勃起了。<br/>
“哥哥还又舒服上了？”弗雷德看着珀西站的笔直的阴茎调笑道，“骚货。”<br/>
珀西剧烈挣扎起来，像是生气极了。弗雷德和乔治互看了一眼，乔治轻松地把他抱了起来，珀西不知道他打算对自己做什么，但是顶在尾椎骨的硬物让他非常害怕，随着乔治走动的节奏，极具威胁性地戳刺着他敏感的神经。<br/>

“看看你自己。”乔治贴着他的耳朵低语，弗雷德扯下了他眼前的红绸，“被这样玩弄很有感觉呢。”<br/>
珀西的瞳孔瑟缩了下，面前是一面窄窄的穿衣镜，他看见自己被乔治以一种幼儿把尿的姿势牢牢地抱在手中，双腿被迫打开着露出勃起的阴茎，前胸和腿根布满了引人遐想的红痕，两只黑色的乳夹还在轻轻晃动，口中塞着黑色的圆球早就被口水打湿，珀西难堪的闭上眼睛不敢看自己。<br/>
弗雷德还嫌不够过瘾，他斜斜地靠着镜边用修长的手逗弄着珀西的肉棒，满意的看着马眼冒出前液，并用它们把整个柱身涂抹的湿漉漉，他说，“湿成这样不是骚货吗？”<br/>

珀西耻辱地摇头，睁着眼睛瞪他。可惜情欲爬上他的脸庞，瞪视地毫无威胁力。弗雷德还在搓揉他的根部和囊袋，他很快就没了脾气软在乔治的臂弯里，乔治黏黏糊糊地舔着他的颈侧，吸吮出点点印记，在他以为自己将会以这种姿势被玩弄到高潮的时候，他发现弗雷德不知从哪里拿出了一只蜡烛，蜡油哭泣似的从顶端滚落，他畏惧地看到弗雷德把那只过分燃烧的蜡烛凑近他，然后弗雷德朝他眨了眨眼，一滴承受不住重量的蜡油滴在了他的龟头上。“唔！啊啊……”珀西吓坏了，眼泪不受控制地从眼角溢出。“别怕呀，哥哥。”弗雷德用轻柔的语气诱骗他，“你看，先滴在我手上了呢，不疼。”<br/>
第二滴蜡油在他眼皮子底下滴落在柱身上，珀西浑身颤抖了起来，柔嫩的地方被不间断滴上低温蜡油，他的脸上露出痛苦又欢愉的神情。很快弗雷德就看到蜡油几乎把珀西的龟头整个包裹了起来，他满意地弹了弹柱身，从乔治那里以同一种姿势接过了他，珀西听到他说，“接下来是给这么淫荡的哥哥的小小奖励。”<br/>

身体上的刺激让他的双眼有些无法聚焦，但他清晰地感受到阴茎被纳入了一个温暖潮湿的地方，他有些茫然地看着自己腿间的那颗脑袋，啧啧的吸吮声就是从那儿传来的，乔治的嘴唇牢牢箍住他的阴茎来回滑动，好几次他都能感受到乔治喉咙口不适的回缩吞咽，弗雷德舔着他的耳廓喃喃低语着，“佩内洛给哥哥口交过吗，我打赌她一定没有乔吉做的好。”珀西想说话却只能发出呜呜的声音，于是弗雷德大发善心的用牙咬开珀西脑后的口塞绳索，湿漉漉的口球从珀西口中掉了出来悄无声息地滚到了毛毯上。珀西断断续续地喘着气反驳，“我没有…！没有和她……！”<br/>
“没有和佩内洛什么，哥哥说不出那两个字吗？”弗雷德好笑地看着一脸尴尬的珀西，“哥哥没有操过她是吗？”珀西像受了惊吓一般在他的怀中颤抖了一下，憋了半天说道，“不许你这么说她…”<br/>
“哦——”弗雷德又用那种拖长了地语调说，“那——等下我和乔治操你好不好？”<br/>
要不是双手被拷，珀西就捂住自己的耳朵了，变态！珀西在心里恶狠狠地骂着，嘴上再也不肯说一句了。<br/>

同时，乔治柔软的舌尖搅和的他飞上了顶端，他热切地舔过敏感地系带，拇指在茎身上极负技巧地按压。不要停下来，心底的声音罪恶地说道。珀西在弗雷德怀里喘着气慢慢攀向高潮，乔治这时却吐出了他的阴茎，把被口水打湿的蜡油严严实实地按服帖了，他装作天真地看着珀西，“哥哥，我累了呀。”他的手放在隆起的裆部暗示性极强地按了按，弗雷德了然地冲他颔首，珀西被放在了毛毯上摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，他晕晕乎乎地想找个地儿支撑一下，直到乔治咬牙切齿的闷哼了声，他才发现自己正撑在人家硬到不行的地方。乔治脑子那根名为理智的线被这么一按差点烧断，英俊的脸都有些扭曲着，弗雷德见着了哈哈一笑，在被乔治用眼神杀掉前赶紧召来两个玻璃瓶子卖乖道，“焦糖苹果还是热黄油朗姆酒？”<br/>
“朗姆酒吧。”乔治接过那瓶东西。接着拉开了自己的裤链，释放出勃起已久的阴茎，差点打到珀西的脸，乔治的男性气息奇怪地吸引着他，想放入口中舔舐的可怕想法魔鬼地钻进了他的脑中。乔治倒出一些液体，用修长的手把它们抹匀在散发着热意的阴茎上，朗姆酒的气味扩散了开，珀西觉得自己有些口渴，当乔治将肿胀的性器顶在他的嘴唇间，他像被蛊惑一般顺从地张开了口，“噢…”乔治长长地吐出一口气，摇了摇手中的瓶子“这玩意儿值得有个好价格，弗雷迪。”他低头看了看热切为他口交着的珀西，珀西生涩的动作并没有带来特别强烈的快感，但是眼瞧着平时总是有些傲慢的哥哥此刻正痴迷地含着自己的阴茎，乔治忍不住扣紧了他的后脑勺，用快速的频率操着他的嘴。<br/>

弗雷德欣赏了一会珀西的口交表演，他的手指探入珀西的后穴，慢慢把安静下来的金色飞贼引导出来，啵地一声，金色的小球离开了一张一合的小嘴，弗雷德有些迫不及待的把阴茎插了进去，尽管经过了扩张，弗雷德尺寸还是让珀西发出了痛苦的呻吟，乔治从他口中退了出来，握住他的手给自己套弄，好让他空下来的嘴有空喘匀气。弗雷德慢慢地顶到了底，接着他退出去了一些，在珀西换气的间隙，恶狠狠地一插到底，珀西的声音一下子变了调，噢，一击即中，弗雷德得意地朝乔治挑眉炫耀。乔治有些气闷地握着珀西的手抚慰自己涨得发疼的阴茎，看着弗雷德一脸性感表情地在珀西股间抽送，弗雷德笑着勾过孪生弟弟的头给了他一个甜蜜的吻，下身毫不停顿地运动着。初次被插入的疼痛过去之后，是无法形容的快感，珀西被顶撞的呃呃直叫，但是阴茎涨红着怎么也射不出来。弗雷德俯身压在他的身上，用手抠弄着他被滴满蜡油的龟头，一边运着腰在他体内划圈，“哥哥在想什么？”<br/>
珀西一张口便是破碎的呻吟，“唔……难受…啊啊…好涨……不要顶了……”<br/>
“这儿吗？”乔治拉扯了一下他胸前的乳夹。<br/>
“…嘶……”珀西倒抽了口气。<br/>
“说实话。”弗雷德啪地给了珀西的屁股一巴掌，“哪里难受？”<br/>
“………唔唔……前面……前面难受。”珀西很小声地说着。<br/>
弗雷德故意曲解他的话，“难受？难受还翘那么高，”他又给了他屁股一巴掌，“骚货。”<br/>
珀西抗拒起来，“…啊……我不是…啊…”<br/>
乔治揉弄着他头发“好心”建议到，“说出你想要的，弗雷迪会给你的。”<br/>
“他想要的就是一顿操，像现在这样。”弗雷德狠狠地顶了他一下，“操得你舒服吗，哥哥？”他语气加重在最后两个字，珀西羞耻的发现自己的阴茎更加胀痛了。弗雷德还在他耳边不停地说着他从未听过的下流话，“哥哥的小穴都流水了，这么想要？嗯？”珀西迷迷糊糊地想着这怎么可能，但是弗雷德牵引着他的手摸向两人交合之处，指尖的湿润清楚地告诉他弗雷德没有骗他。<br/>
“这样我们会很困惑的…”珀西听见乔治假假地叹了口气，“快告诉弗雷迪你的感受。”<br/>
我的感受？珀西恍惚地想着，“想…射…”他听见自己说，“求你……”<br/>
“为什么想射？”弗雷德不依不饶地问，阴茎猛烈又准确地撞击着凸起的肉点。<br/>
“……”珀西迟疑了一下，“因为……弗雷德…操的很…很舒服。”他终于说了出来。<br/>
他感觉到弗雷德的手正在缓慢地抠去那些干涸的蜡油，每揭开一小块，蜡油和龟头敏感的皮肤分离带来的刺麻感都让他头皮发麻。<br/>
“谁很舒服？”说着，他又搓开了一块蜡油。<br/>
“…啊…啊啊……弗雷德操得我很舒服……！”说出了第一次后接下来的话就没那么难开口了，“…射进来……把它们都射进我的……屁股……”<br/>
最后一块黏在马眼上的蜡油也被揭了下来，弗雷德在他的龟头上轻轻一擦，珀西就尖叫着到达了高潮，乳白的精液有些射在了他自己的下巴上，有些沾到了乔治的衬衫下摆上。<br/>
“你看看你。”弗雷德把他的脸转向镜子，“荡货。”<br/>
镜子投映出浑身赤裸的自己被按在毯面上从背后插入，而弗雷德和乔治只是解开了他们的裤链，衣着整齐地和他形成极大的反差，难怪弗雷德要说他是骚货荡妇，镜子里那个满脸通红眼角眉梢都透着情欲的人真的是他吗。一些残留的精液随着弗雷德的顶弄断断续续地从马眼冒出，珀西疲倦地趴在乔治的怀里，很快他被弗雷德射出的热流激地浑身颤抖起来，他感受到那根折磨着他的阴茎抽离了出来，精液湿哒哒地被带出了一部分，然后他听见乔治欢快地说，“到我了。”<br/>

双胞胎互换了下位置，轮到乔治干他，乔治的阴茎和弗雷德一样粗大，他把他孪生弟弟的精液尽数堵了回去，撞击起珀西尚在不应期的身体，弗雷德抬起他的上半身把他圈入怀中，亲昵地吻去他鼻尖的汗水，仿佛刚刚狠狠地干他还逼他说奇怪的话的是另一个人。<br/>
乔治和弗雷德不同，他十分惬意地享受埋在珀西体内的感觉，缓慢温存地深入浅出，乳夹被取下，温暖的手掌取代了没有温度的塑料质感，珀西把脑袋搁在弗雷德肩窝，弗雷德闻起来像是雪地里燃烧的篝火，珀西的手指纠着他衬衫的领口，随着乔治的动作溢出一声接一声的呻吟。该死的任务，该死的密室，该死的韦斯莱双胞胎，该死的…温暖。<br/>

最后的最后，可敬的工作狂珀西递交了一份数百页的<br/>
“韦斯莱密室产品”报告，惊掉了在任部长的眼珠子，韦斯莱双胞胎完成了产品最后的测试阶段，密室即将开放给所有成年巫师，噢……还有就是据说部长着重培养的优秀候选人珀西韦斯莱近期迟到的次数稳步上升。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>